


[podfic] Valhalla Can Wait

by freshbakedlady



Series: Podfic of The Mountains Are The Same [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, it's OK Ace totally survives the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace knows he's not doing this half life thing quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Valhalla Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Valhalla Can Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236711) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



Length: 7:21

Download Link: available as [mp3 here](http://joycesully.com/toystore/Valhalla_Can_Wait.mp3) (right-click, save as...)


End file.
